Filling In
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Frasier/TNBC Crossover, comical tie-in to "Meant To Be". When Frasier takes Sally to the radio station so she can observe radio work, she soon has to fill in for him, with some interesting results regarding a few callers on the air.


**I must confess, I've been watching **_**Frasier**_** lately. XD And this is why I'm doing it. I'm so crazy. :D It could never happen! But you know what? This is not meant to be taken seriously. This is all good silly fun, you know? So just have fun with it!**

**So I got this idea right here. X3 **

****The next coming chapter of my and Azure129's TNBC fanfiction, "Meant To Be", will properly showcase why I made this silly crossover. But for the most part, it's just for fun. X3 But for now, enjoy this madness. OwO** **

**Our beloved Frasier characters belong to David Angel, Pete Casey and David Lee.**

**Sally belongs to Tim Burton.**

* * *

><p>~<strong>What a doll!<strong>~

The front door of Frasier's apartment opened, and almost immediately, Eddie came scampering right in. He beelined to Martin's chair and hopped up onto his lap.

"Hey hey! Welcome back, Eddie!" Martin grinned as he petted his dog. "Thanks for taking care of him like you did, Sally!"

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, Mr. Crane." Sally came into the apartment, closing the door behind her and setting Eddie's leash and a few of his things in a bag onto the floor. "It was interesting..."

"He get along good with your dog? Eddie can be quite a social animal!" Martin laughed at this.

"Um, it went all right...of course, Zero was understandably a bit jealous because of how much more...attention and care Eddie needed compared to him." Sally bit her lip a bit nervously as she said this, still having not revealed that Zero was in fact a ghost dog. "You know how dogs get, a little defensive of their territory. He wasn't particularly fond of Eddie trying to sit with me all the time."

"He does that!" Martin agreed, and let Eddie go so that he could scamper around. "Well thanks again Sal, you're a pal!"

Sally giggled, smiling. "Oh, you're very welcome, Mr. Crane."

"Hey come on, I told ya you can call me Martin!" Martin got off his chair and headed over to the dining table to retrieve his cup of coffee. "Coffee?"

"No, thank you...Martin." Sally took another step in, taking in the place very nervously. "But thank you!" She wandered over toward the windows, taking in the view for the second time she'd ever seen them.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?" Daphne came into the room from the kitchen, holding a plate of muffins. "You must be that nice girl who took Eddie in when we all went off to Portland for the weekend!"

Martin nodded and grinned as he sat down at the table. "Yep, that's her all right! Sally, this is Daphne Moon, she's my physical therapist."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Miss Moon." Sally smiled shyly at Daphne. "I'm Sally."

"Sally! Oh my! I knew a girl in school named Sally. 'Course, she was a bit of a sports enthusiast, always pumpin' iron and tryin' to get stronger than the boys on the football team!" Daphne giggled, shaking her hand. "Oh! I'm gettin' somethin' about you...you see, I'm a little psychic!" She paused, and studied the rag doll's little hand. "Ah! You come...from a dark, strange place...full of all kinds of of the strangest people!"

"Um...well...I suppose..." Sally smiled nervously.

"Wait wait! I've got somethin' else!" Daphne said in realization. "You're...a woman of important position, or at least you will be soon! You're...a duchess?"

"No, I'm a...homemaker and a seamstress." Sally managed, looking sheepish. At least those two parts were true! She hoped Daphne couldn't tell that she was lying.

"Ah, and here I thought you were a florist!" Daphne let go of her hand, and just smiled. "Care for a muffin?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry. I really should be-"

"Morning, all!" Frasier entered the room, straightening his tie. "Daphne, are those muffins I smell? And what-" He noticed Sally and jumped a bit. Even now he still could not get over her eyes...those huge _eyes_! ...And yet, it didn't stop that she was such an alluring woman.

In a creepy, slightly macabre kind of way.

"Sally, you're back again." He said evenly, a trace of a smile on his face.

"Oh! Dr. Crane, hello there!" Sally smiled brightly at him. "I was just bringing Eddie back, actually. Did you have a nice trip to...Port...land?"

Frasier studied her for a moment, and then nodded. "Er, yes, it was...stimulating."

"Oh come on Fras, it wasn't that bad!" Martin said, rolling his eyes.

"Well excuse me Dad, when clearly traveling by a Winnebago isn't exactly my first choice!" Frasier griped.

"Quit your britches, we have a guest!" Martin stood up and hobbled back over to his chair. "Sorry Sal, sometimes Fras isn't a morning person."

"Never mind that now!" Frasier went into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh...should I come back another time?" Sally said in worry. "I hope I'm not being a bother..."

"No no luv, it's not you! Dr. Crane's just tired from the trip, you know how that goes!" Daphne chirped. "Please, sit! Can I get you some coffee? How about tea?"

"Oh, tea would be lovely, thank you." Sally looked brighter.

"Have a seat, you silly girl! No need to be nervous here!" Martin gestured to the couch.

"Oh, all right..." Sally sat down on the couch, on the edge of it, with her hands clasped nervously in her lap as she sat up straight, looking as prim, graceful, and proper as she could.

"So hey, wedding plans going all right?" Martin queried, turning the TV on.

"Oh, yes! Everything is going fine with them." Sally gave a little nod. "I just...took a little break to bring Eddie back here."

"You're quite a doll!" Daphne said, bring back a cup of tea for Sally. "Here you go! Hope you like orange pekoe! All we have, really! I'll have to buy some more when I get some beans."

"Thank you very much, Miss Moon." Sally smiled and took the tea, sniffing it before tasting it. "You're very kind to offer me some tea."

"Think nothing of it, luv!" Daphne waved it off. "Always nice to know someone shares me passion with tea! Some say it's a British thing, but who are they to judge the fine taste of tea. You drink tea at home?"

"Oh, all the time!" Sally nodded as she drank down some of the tea. "We make some almost every morning and in the evening."

Daphne grinned, looking toward Martin. "I like this one, Mr. Crane. She's a keeper!"

Martin laughed. "What'd I tell ya? She's something else!"

"She certainly is." Frasier agreed from the doorway of the kitchen, drinking his coffee.

There was a knock at the door. Since Daphne was closest to it, she went to get it, and answered it to Niles.

"Morning, Niles!" She greeted happily.

"Daphne! Good morning to you, my lovely angel." Niles said sweetly as he gave her a kiss and a little hug. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes! Just let me get freshened up!" Daphne giggled, and went off to her room.

"Oh, and where are you two off to?" Frasier queried.

"The Space Needle!" Niles grinned. "I know, completely silly and unoriginal, but Daphne wants to see it again, so why not? And after such a weekend, it'll be quite a refresher!"

"Well, not bad!" Martin chuckled, taking the newspaper. "Oh! Niles, this is Sally Finkelstein, she's the doll who looked after Eddie over the weekend! Sal, meet my son Niles."

"Hello..." Sally stood up and faced him with a smile.

Niles' eyes widened and he actually fell back a step! "Dear God! Those _eyes_!"

"Hey, come on! Leave her alone, she just does what she does." Martin shrugged.

Sally giggled, unable to believe that she actually managed to spook a few people! "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. Are you all right?"

"Why yes, just fine!" Niles straightened. "Er...Sally, was it?"

"Isn't she a peach?" Daphne came back again, and took her coat from the peg. "Well I'll have to thank you too Sally, it was nice of you to help!"

"Oh, you're very welcome, Miss Moon." Sally smiled and returned to her seat on the couch. "It was my pleasure to look after Eddie."

"So, this negates the chances of you ever dropping him at my place?" Niles asked hopefully, looking to his father.

"Apparently." Frasier rolled his eyes.

"Least someone's willing to look after him!" Martin retorted.

"Anyway, shall we go?" Daphne suggested, breaking the tension.

"Oh, yes! After you, my love." Niles smiled and gave a little bow, extending his arm toward the hallway.

Daphne giggled as she stepped out into the hall. "Niles, you're too much."

"Only the best for my dear lady! You know me!" Niles called after her, chuckling.

Sally smiled, seeing a major sense of deja-vu. "Have a good time, Dr. Crane. It was lovely meeting you. Besides, it's nice to see a man who knows how to treat a woman."

Martin chuckled, as did Frasier, and Niles blushed a bit.

"Thank you, Miss Finkelstein...I'm flattered, and so! See you all soon!" Niles waved, and then left, closing the door.

"You certainly have a very interesting family, Martin..." Sally remarked with a smile. "I'm an only child."

"Sometimes I wish I were." Frasier muttered sarcastically. "Well, I'm off to work then!"

"Hey Fras, here's an idea. Why don't you take Sally along? She's never been to a radio station before, I'm sure she'd love to see you in action!" Martin suggested.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly impose..." Sally said nervously, looking toward Frasier.

"Well, I don't know, it might be quite...er, boring for you." Frasier said with a shake of his head as he retrieved his coat from the pegs.

"Nonsense, it'd be fun! Go on Frasier, take her along!"

"Oh, all right!" Frasier snapped at his father. "If you'd like to come along Sally, I'll show you a day in my shoes at work."

"Well, all right...are you sure?" Sally stood up again.

"Go ahead Sal, you'll fit right in if you're bored to death!" Martin cracked, and laughed.

Frasier shot him a warning glare and then rolled his eyes. "If you're done cracking obnoxious banter, _Dad_, I think we should be going."

"Oh, thank you for this, Dr. Crane!" Sally followed Frasier to the door. "Perhaps I can make it up to you for this? I can make a very nice snake and spider stew for you!"

Martin chuckled while Frasier just stood there with a half confused, half mortified look on his face.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Filling In~<strong>

"And here it is! This is my work station." Frasier gestured to his desk as he placed his suitcase down. "Where the magic happens, you might say."

"Oh..." Sally took in the sight of the room, and then poked the microphone gently with her finger. "There are quite a few buttons..."

"If you think that's a lot of buttons..." Roz stepped in from her booth.

"Really now!" Frasier hissed, and composed himself. "Sally, this is my producer, Roz Doyle. Roz, this is Sally, the one who dog-sat Eddie."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Roz smiled as she shook hands with Sally. "So what'd he pay you to drag you down here?" She gave an amused grin.

"Oh, he didn't...I came because I was curious. I've never been to this...ray-dee-oh station before." Sally confessed, wringing her hands nervously.

"You're not missing much." Roz said wryly, and then turned to Frasier. "You're on in thirty seconds." She slipped back into her booth, taking her seat and placing on the headphones.

"Right, of course!" Frasier drew up the other chair for Sally to sit in. "Here you go, have a seat and watch as we work our magic! Of course, it can be tough work, with such a limited time to analyze the situation of a caller, but it truly can be rewarding in a sense, since not only does the caller get some help, but other people listening in with the same kind of problem can also benefit! Yes, being a radio psychiatrist does have its downfalls, but overall, you can truly see just how much it-"

"You're on, Frasier." Roz said.

Frasier hastily threw on his headphones as Sally took a seat in her chair, observing. "Good morning Seattle, this is Dr. Frasier Crane! And today, we have a curious little guest sitting in with us today, who has graciously provided us with her presence to observe how a radio show works! Specifically that of our own show right here in KACL, that's right! To all my listeners, this is Sally. Sally, won't you say hello?"

"Um...hello..." Sally said softly.

"Now now, don't be shy Sally, speak as loud as you can! From your heart!" Frasier encouraged.

"Okay..." Sally slid her chair closer to his desk to be near the mic. "Hello?"

"And that, Seattle, is the greeting of our curious guest! Now then, let's go to the calls! Roz, who do we have?" Frasier turned to Roz then.

"We have Frank from Tacoma on line two." Roz said.

Frasier hit the button. "Go ahead, Frank. I'm listening."

"_Hi, Dr. Crane. Yeah, I just heard the pretty voice of that guest you got...can you give me her number?_"

Sally blinked, and turned to Frasier with confusion. Frasier sighed, shaking his head before responding.

"Frank, that's highly inappropriate. And before any of you chuckleheads get any bright ideas, Sally is engaged to be married!" Frasier warned, cutting the connection. "Roz, who's our next caller?"

"We have Kevin from Kirkland on line one." Said Roz, smiling in amusement.

"All right then," Frasier tapped the appropriate button. "Hello Kevin, I'm listening."

"_Hey, Doc! How's tricks?_"

"Um...well, not much to tell, but all is quite-" Frasier began.

"_Okay, thanks! How about that Sally girl? She's got a real sweet voice! Mind putting her on?_"

Frasier sighed. "We're experiencing technical difficulties, please stand by." He turned to Roz. "What are you doing?"

"Don't look at me, they actually lied and said they had problems." Roz shrugged. "Besides, kind of makes things interesting."

"You're making Sally uncomfortable!" Frasier said, looking to the rag doll.

"Actually, I'm just puzzled." Sally admitted, clasping her hands in her lap.

"Frasier." Roz indicated his console.

"And we're back!" Frasier went back onto the air. "And we've seem to have been disconnected from our previous caller. ...What a shame. Roz, who's our next caller?"

"We have Jack on line four." Roz said dryly.

Sally both lit up and jumped a bit in her seat, staring intensely at the console.

"All right then Jack, I'm listening."

"_Hey, Dr. Crane. I'm having some trouble with my sister, see._" Came a voice of a man with a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

Sally gave a little sigh, shifting a bit in her seat. _'Goodness, I should have known better..._'

"Oh, and what's the problem?" Frasier queried, relieved that it was a normal call for a change.

"_I don't know, sometimes I feel like she doesn't listen to me. Every family gathering is the same thing, she either gives me the cold shoulder or just deliberately pretends I'm not there. By saying all that 'Do you hear someone talking? 'Cause I sure don't!' lines and everything. What should I do?_'

"Well...sometimes it can be difficult to settle a problem between siblings." Frasier said thoughtfully. "Do you think perhaps, you two have some unresolved issues?"

"_Well, I did kinda tell her that she looked really stupid in her dress in front of all of her friends. But I was also drunk, so I didn't really know what I was saying._"

Frasier looked toward Roz, who was shaking her head. "Well Jack, in my expert opinion, I think you and your sister need to talk this out. Let her know that even though you were intoxicated, you're still very sorry that you said such a hurtful thing to her."

"_Wow, it was that easy? Heh, I shoulda known! Well thanks, Doc! I'll do that. Oh, and say hi to Sally there! I had a girlfriend named Sally once._"

"Hello, Jack..." Sally said kindly, feeling a little odd at saying that. "That is...quite a coincidence, my fiancé's name is also Jack."

"_Really? Wow! Hope that wasn't me, otherwise this'd be awkward! Hahaha!_"

"And now it's time for a commercial, we'll be right back after this!" Frasier went off the air, removing his headphones.

Roz stood from her chair, and came into his booth. "Gee, way to cut an interesting reunion."

"Well excuse me!" Frasier stood up also. "This is a psychiatric help line, not some kind of sleazy pick-up dating line!"

"It's all right, Dr. Crane, Miss Doyle..." Sally said nervously. "I suppose I'm not quite used to this."

"Don't worry honey, in time, you'll see it happen a lot." Roz told her, patting her shoulder.

"Hey, Doc!" Bulldog opened the door to Frasier's booth. "You got a ticket on your car!"

"What?.!" Frasier was outraged! "How can that be? I was parked in my space!"

"Taillight's broken." Bulldog snickered. "And the cop was real hot, too!"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Frasier hurried out of the room to go and sort this mess out.

Bulldog made a barking noise as he grinned, sliding up to Sally. "Well hello, who's this lovely doll?"

"Sally, and she's not interested." Roz answered for her.

"H-Hello..." Sally waved nervously, inching her chair away from him.

"Hello yourself, Bulldog Brisco, at your service!" Bulldog barked once more. "All day and especially all night!"

"Um, thank you...but I..." Sally inched away again.

"Engaged, idiot." Roz said pointedly as Bulldog exited. She looked at her watch then. "Oh! Twenty seconds! Sally, you have to fill in for him."

"What? But I...I don't know how this works!" Sally was wide-eyed and even a bit panicked!

"Just put on the headphones and talk to people, hit the flashing button of the right line and you're golden." Roz went back to her booth, sitting in her chair. "We're on in ten seconds!"

"Oh dear..." Sally looked at the headphones, picking them up and curiously inspecting them. "I-I don't know...what should I say?"

"Talk about the weather. Five seconds!" Roz then made number motions with her fingers.

Panicked, Sally plopped the headphones onto her head, and recalling which button Frasier hit to get back on the air, she cautiously pushed it. "H-Hello...my name is Sally...and I'm...filling in for Dr. Crane until he gets back... Um...this is my first time ever talking on a radio...to people I can't even see... Oh, well...I've gotten more used to public speaking over the past year! I hope...I can do this well for you all, and that you will be all right until Dr. Crane comes back..."

"We're taking calls, still!" Roz announced into her microphone.

"Um! ...Okay, I suppose I can try...but I am not very good at this...I'll try..." Sally said nervously, wringing her hands again.

"We've got Mary on line three." Roz told her.

"Um..." Sally looked at the console, seeing one of the buttons flashing. Gulping, she cautiously pushed it. "H-Hello, Mary...I'm listening..."

"_Hi. Listen, I guess I'm kinda glad to get a woman's perspective on this. I'm engaged, getting married in the winter._"

"Ooh...well, congratulations, Miss Mary..." Sally smiled. "Are your wedding prepations going all right?"

"_Yeah, got my sisters and cousins planning the whole thing! I don't have to worry about anything, it's great!_"

Sally frowned slightly, looking toward Roz. She gave a little shrug and waved at her to keep going.

"Th-That's wonderful, Mary. Planning a wedding is quite hard... Um, how long have you and your fiance been together?"

"_About two years. He proposed on New Years. Anyway, so my problem is...we've never had sex._"

"Had...what?" Sally blinked, looking to Roz for help.

Roz wrote down something on a piece of paper and plastered it against the glass separating the booths. It read: _**You're kidding me.**_ When Sally shook her head, Roz wrote something else on another piece of paper. This time it read: _**Sex: Sleeping together. Banging each other. Making love. Just pick one.**_

"Oh!" Sally realized, and blushed. "I'm sorry Mary. You said, you and your fiance have never made love, then?"

"_Yeah, that's just it. I want to so much, I've wanted him for a long time! He's all old-fashioned and uptight about it, wants to wait until we're married, 'cause he's all religious and stuff, but really, this is the 21__st__ century, times have changed! I love him and all and I'm glad we're getting married, but I want to have sex with him too! I don't know how much longer I can take it! I'm almost ready to go and hook up with a stranger!_"

Roz whistled, and Sally looked horrified.

"Now just a minute, Mary. You can't possibly make love to a stranger! That just wouldn't be right, for you or for your future husband." She then blushed heavily. "I...well, I can relate to what you're going through."

This made Roz look very interested.

"_Really, Sally?_"

"Well...yes, though I am not under any kind of urge to...satisfy these feelings with a complete stranger." Sally cleared her throat. "But I do know how it feels. But Mary...the best thing you two can do, is to give it time, and treasure the night it happens when you're both ready for it. I can't speak for your future husband, but I am willing to assume that he must love you so much, and as much as he would adore the idea of making love to you...I think, he wants the first time together to be a great night you both will never forget. Don't let the heat of the moment overtake you. After all, making love...isn't exactly like going on a picnic for the first time. Anytime you try it again, you still have the first time it happened, always. It can't be taken back. ...Don't regret your first time together."

Roz actually looked quite thoughtful, and then sighed softly to herself. Mary was silent on the line for a few moments.

"_Geez, can you spare me the poetry talk? Screw it, I'll just go to the singles bar._"

The line was disconnected. Sally was actually staring at the console with disbelief, while Roz whistled again.

"That poor man..." Sally sighed sadly, shaking her head. "To think his own fiancee would actually go out there and satisfy her needs from a stranger rather than work it out with the man who is to be her husband..."

"Hey, Sal?" Roz tapped on the glass. "We've got Tony on line two." She then grinned giddily.

"Oh! Um, yes, of course..." Sally cautiously tapped the button once more. "Um, hello, Tony...I'm listening."

"_Hey Sally, I'm Mary's fiance. I heard what she said on the radio. And I gotta say...yeah, I'm like that. I wanted our first night to be perfect. I just...don't want Mary to go after some stranger just because I won't have sex with her._"

"...Tony...I can understand exactly what you mean by all of that. Tony, the two of you need to talk this over completely, and come to some kind of a solution. If she loves you, she will listen to what you have to say and will respect it...and I'm sure you will, as well." She said softly.

"_Yeah, you're right. But oh, she just left for the bar...I better go after her. Thanks!_"

The line went dead again.

"Time for the news!" Said Roz, and she stepped out of her booth and came into Frasier's, hitting a button for her. "Frasier might be a while...so, think we can dig up anything juicier?"

Sally gulped a little, looking at the console nervously. "How long...does Mr. Crane do this every day?"

* * *

><p>~<strong>Deja-Vu? ...Nah!<strong>~

Frasier stood back thoughtfully as he observed Sally at work. When he came back in from settling the ticket dispute, she had been at it still, and then just couldn't help but watch. Especially since Roz insisted she at least finish the current call she was on.

"_And well, my Dad's just...so overprotective of me. He locks my bedroom door every night from the outside, there are bars on my window, and he doesn't ever let me go out at night for anything! Ever since Mom died, it's been hard here. But I'm restless, I can't help it! I want to go out and just...well, be normal! I can't even see my boyfriend half the time! It sucks._" Said the caller, named Christine.

Sally listened intently, and then made a response. "Christine, I know exactly how you feel. My...father was the same way. He was overprotective of me, and would never let me out of the house. I was also very restless, and wanted to get out and see the world. But now, I realize what he intended. I think...your father is just very misguided and trying hard to protect you from the dangers of the outside world."

"_Wow...kinda nice to meet someone who's been there, done that. What should I do?_"

"Drug him with sleeping pills." Roz said dryly. "That's what I'd do."

Sally's eyes widened, but Frasier just rolled his, knowing Roz was just being sarcastic.

"Christine...I advise you not to do that." Sally said, gulping a little. "You two need to talk...and get your feelings out about everything. I'm sure your father means well, but of course he does need to realize that you are a person...and you deserve to be free to come and go as you please, and be independent. Let him know that he can trust you, and try to be accommodating to him, as well. You are his daughter and he loves you, and just wants you to be safe and happy. As I said, he must be misguided in how to protect you and raise you."

Frasier gave an impressed smile.

"_Man, you're no fun. I'm gonna take Roz's idea and drug him! I have sleeping pills Mom used to take, I'll slip them into his coffee! See ya!_"

The line disconnected. Sally stared at the console in disbelief, and then sighed before making a closing statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Frasier Crane has returned, and will resume his show after this break...thank you all for your calls, and I hope you will all have a good day." She hit the button to go off the air and removed the headphones from her head, exhaling. "...Dr. Crane, I cannot believe some of them contradicted me. I can understand they may not agree with me, but..."

Frasier shook his head and squeezed her shoulder. "If it's any consolation, you did a wonderful job at this. I'm proud of you."

Sally blinked, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"Don't you worry about Christine either." Roz breezed into the booth with a little smile. "Her Dad's a doctor, a pharmaceutical chemist, and he's also got insomnia."

"Let me guess, you've been with him." Frasier said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I was drunk." Roz defended, crossing her arms. "Thought he was sexy."

"Just get back in there!" Frasier gestured to her booth, before turning to Sally. "Why don't you sit back and rest yourself while we finish up here?"

"Well...all right, though I should be getting back home soon." Sally said hesitantly.

"Didn't you say you left a note, in case he comes back before you get home?" Frasier eyed her curiously.

"Oh, I did... I suppose it's just a habit. I like to be home before he comes home...so I can greet him." Sally said softly, a dreamy smile forming on her face. "Well, I suppose that's silly..."

For a moment, Frasier couldn't help but think of how sweet that would be, to have a woman he loved, who loved him back, who would be happy to be at home to greet him every day when he came home from work. "No...that's not silly at all, Sally."

"Five seconds, Frasier." Roz said from her booth, winking at him.

Frasier placed his headphones back on, watched for Roz to cue him, and then went back on the air. "And we're back. I apologize for my absence, there was an unavoidable circumstance I had to attend to. But let's all give a warm thank-you to Sally for filling in just as she had. For a woman who may be shy, and unsure at times, she truly handled it all with the courage and bravery of a Queen."

Sally shifted in her seat and looked down at the floor, feeling a tingle at how literal his statement was.

"And I can only hope for the rest of this show, you can all offer her the same respect and dignity she clearly deserves. So again, you men out there are to leave any kind of interest in her beyond platonic _out_ of this!" Frasier warned, and then turned to Roz. "Who's our next caller, Roz?"

"We have Rick on line two." Roz responded.

Frasier smiled, looked toward Sally, as she smiled back at him, before he clicked the button. "Go ahead, Rick. I'm listening."

* * *

><p>~Credits~<p>

Martin is watching TV in his chair, with Eddie in his lap. Eddie then scampers to the couch, where Sally is sitting, watching TV with Martin. He places his paw on her thigh, which causes her to turn her head to look at him. They stare at each other for a moment before she turns her attention to the TV again.

Frasier joins her on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. He stares at Eddie as he continues to stare at Sally, and looks relieved.

Eddie then curls up in Sally's lap, and then stares at Frasier, much to his chagrin.


End file.
